Hole in the Ocean (1)
Summary: A new surface-to-Atlantis rail shuttle is opened by Princess Diana, with the Centurions in attendance. During its inaugural journey, the train comes under attack by Doc Terror's forces and the Centurions engage them in battle. During the fight, Diana's cousin Naro and the evil physicist Phisto escape from Atlantis' prison. Phisto then creates an artificial micro black hole which soon attracts the attention of Doc Terror. After the battle with Terror's borgs, Ace is sent to look for Naro and Phisto whereabouts, but is ambushed by Naro's henchmen and knocked unconscious, now completely at their mercy... [http://sharetv.org/shows/centurions/episodes/150299# Science]' Lesson:' "Micro-Technology (Microcircuits)" by Crystal. Synopsis It's the inauguration of the Surface-to-Atlantis Rail Shuttle and Princess Diana is holding the ceremony, along with Ace McCloud and Max Ray. As Dr. Wu introduces the Princess, he declares the technological exchange has begun. Diana explains Atlantis is ready to contribute with the surface. In Atlantis, Crystal Kane and Rex Charger are attending the ceremony where a spokesman called Coral mentions that's the beginning of a new phase for them. Rex replies it is also a new phase for the surface as the Bio-Electric Ashes will feed the system. In a prison, the evil physicist Phisto tells Naro it was his Bio-Electric Ashes he discovered before he was expelled for making dangerous experiments and he's limited to count money. Naro tells him to be patient because he will soon rule Atlantis and he will get the credit he deserves. Back in the surface, Diana activates the Rail Shuttle. In Dominion, Doc Terror tells Hacker to get there beause there's a town with people he can convert into robots. In the Rail Shuttle, a mysterious submarine arrives and attaches to the train, holographically changing into another wagon of the rail. Inside the rail, Hacker, along with a Traumatizer and several Groundborgs infiltrate the Rail Shuttle. In the surface, Ace tries to flirt Diana by asking her to give him a tour of Atlantis, but they're interrupted by arrival of Terror's forces on Atlantis. While Max calls Skyvault's computer, in Atlantis, the Doom Drones are attacking the place with Rex and Crystal trapped. Crystal tries to communicate with the computer, but Atlantis force field activates when the alarms wail, making any communication attempt impossible. With no defense methods available, Rex suggest to hide. Coral tells them they need to reach the Capitol in order to deactivate the force field. Terror's Doom Drones destroy the wall, at expense of getting destroyed by the collapsing watchtower. Naro and Phisto found the distraction they need to break out of prison. Using a kitchen ingredient, they loose the bars of the window and escape with no problems. Back in the Surface, Max requests to be sent to Atlantis along with Ace, but Skyvault's computer tells them the coordinates are unaccessible. Back in Atlantis, Rex and Crystal arrive to the Capitol, while in the surface, Max is beamed to the bottom of the ocean with the Depth Charger. After defeating the submarine Doom Drones, Max tries to break the dome covering Atlantis, but the Hydrobomb is not powerful enough since it needs more than that to break it. In Atlantis, Rex and Crystal battle the Doom Drones with laser rifles but they're still outnumbered despite destroying a few of them. As they hide on the armory, Hacker captures Crystal. After a short conversation, Coral knocks Hacker, freeing Crystal. However, Hacker manages to escape, but the good news is he deactivated the force field. Crystal communicates with Ace. In Centrum, John Thunder and Jake Rockwell also get the message, and they're sent with the Hornet and Thunder Knife. Ace is beamed with the Skybolt. Back in Atlantis, Rex and the others are battling the Doom Drones until John appears, providing extra support, outside of the Capitol, Ace and Jake destroy the remaining forces. Hacker runs away in a submarine-like transport. In Naro's hideout, Naro and Phisto find their arsenal and communicates with their followers, but Phisto replies telling him we would not have enough time, not even for pray against Diana's Earth allies, but there's still potential, so he tells him to call his henchmen to give him what he wants. Coral is saddended to see Atlantis in ruins after the battle, but Crystal cheers him up telling him the Council of World Scientists will help them to rebuild. In Dominion, Doc Terror smashes the screen in anger and blames Hacker for the failure declaring he will direct the next attack. In Atlantis, Jake and John are beamed back to Centrum, while Ace and Rex stay. Diana is beamed to Atlantis. In Naro's hideout, Phisto shows Naro his new masterpiece, an experiment that imitates the growth of a star on an atomic level. Naro asks Phisto why to use an experiment instead of making a weapon to control Atlantis and Phisto replies saying it's an experiment because it wasn't made before, as for Atlantis power, the weapon will put both Atlantis and Earth's fate in Naro's hands. Walking on the streets of Atlantis, Rex asks about Atlantis origin and Coral says it was created on the surface but an earthquake sunk the island, their ancestors survived on a cave with trapped air. Generations grew gradually until they formed the city. As they stare at the stationed Rail Shuttle, the fake wagon explodes spreading debris to the dome, causing a flood on Atlantis. however, its not a problem that Rex couldn't resolve by combining more debris and the use of the Magnetic weapon. Meanwhile, Diana informs that he repairs are almost complete until they're informed that Naro espcaped, along with Phisto the failed scientist and informs that his latest experiment almost destroyed Atlantis, and they have to re-capture them. Ace offers to do the job. In Naro's hideout, he's informed that one of the Centurions is looking for him, but he orders to reunite his henchmen. In Phisto's laboratory, Phisto is finishing his experiment. He tells Naro that his plan is to create a black hole. Outside the Palace, Ace is sent to find Naro's known henchmen and he heads to the docks. In Dominion, Doc Terror detects a gravity anomaly in Atlantis and orders his Doom Drones to look the source of the disturbance. Back in Phisto's lab, they discuss about using the black hole as their weapon in case Diana doesn't surrender. Then, Doc Terror communicates with Naro and offers his help in order to take over Atlantis. Arriving in a local pub, Ace asks about Naro and a man tells him he saw it walking to a warehouse. Unaware to Ace, is a trap and the man is one of Naro's henchmen who captures him, ending the episode with Ace knocked unconscious, completely at their mercy. Science Lesson In a laboratory, Crystal tells the audience that the laboratory where she is located is a very special one where the small is big. Think on something small like a grain of sand, is a mountain compared with the size of things used to work on the lab. Showing a circuit making machine, Crystal explains that the machine makes microscopic circuits for computers and is capable to trace very small letters that will allow them to write an encyclopedia on a postal stamp. Showing an Electronic Atomizer, Crystal explains that the information on the analyzer is sent to the computers to enlarge its size. In a screen we can observe some of the amplified microcircuits. Most of times, a circuit is so small that a single hair can cover it all. Crystal concludes the lesson telling viewers that this technology could allow us to carry a supercomputer in our pockets. Curiosities * First appearances of Coral and Phisto. * When the priest shows Diana the scroll with Naro and Phisto, there's korean text below the names of Naro and Phisto. Error Xtreme: Animation Errors * How did Crystal changed her casual clothes to her Skyvault uniform inside the transport sub?, While Rex's quick change from suit to Exoframe is explained by wearing the Exoframe under the suit. That defies logic. * The Gatling Guard appears on the monitor as GATTLING GUARD. * Gravity Error strikes AGAIN (See below) * Superhuman Centurions AGAIN (See below). Gravity Error * When Ace and Jake are beamed to Atlantis, both can float in midair enough time to shout "Power Xtreme!" prior to their Skybolt and Hornet equipping. Superhuman Centurions * Max can survive underwater without a helmet and without worrying about the pressure for long enough time to asume the "X" pose and shout "Power Xtreme!" prior to his Depth Charger equipping and apparently WITHOUT MOVING HIS MOUTH. Foreign names * Una Puerta en el Océano - Primera Parte (A Door in the Ocean - First Part) - Spanish dub. Category:Centurions Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes with Cliffhanger Endings